OWFNews
Condensing the OWF into easy snippets that others don't need to sort through has long been tried, and given up on. There was News From Yesterday which was the longest running, then The Communiqué was tried, and given up on. Anson noticed a lack of forethought in these threads - they were started by individual users, preventing future editing and maintenance. Therefore, he decided an openly-editable page on Wikia would be the best method of documentation, and OWFNews was born. Anson's OWF News 2012 January January 6, 2012 *FAIL DoE *FAIL are raiders *FAIL DoW GOONS, say that those who dont fight should not be hurt - yeah, good luck with that... *Native DoE *Deinos forms protectorate bloc January 5, 2012 *OSA DoW FARK *NADC elections *Mjolnir et all win January 4, 2012 *Deinos Elections *TLK announcements *NoR is dead to FAN *Menotah admits defeat *KoH surrenders *GOONS elections January 3, 2012 *Nothing January 2, 2012 *Kaskus now 500k *MHA, KofN, PPO, Apparatus, and TuR admit defeat and surrender to the alliances of GATO, MK, ODN, TPE, TLR, NG, Umbrella, VE, TFD, Hooligans, and Alchemy *GATO Elections *ODN Elections *Tetris Elections January 1, 2012 *ARES, TOP, TSO peace *NG new gov *Last Republic surrenders 2011 December December 31, 2011 *TCW Shoutouts *The Combine DoE *Fark 5 year anniversary December 30, 2011 *LCF UCR MDoAP *Honoring Bambi *Europa DoW NPL *VOC, IRON, Avalanche Peace December 29, 2011 *Guru Peaces out with Olympus *Europa ODN ODAP December 28, 2011 *No news is good news, right? December 27, 2011 *Echelon R&R MDoAP *FEAR election results *R&R, FOK, The Shadow Accords, and First Tactical Corp, agree to white peace, and will end their wars against each other *TGE Embassy Cleaning December 26, 2011 *GOONS DoW FARK *Europa DoW FARK December 25, 2011 *Jermani created OOCNA and says if he doesn't have his apologies accepted he's declaring war on a bunch of alliances. This will end well because you're getting attention, oh well.. December 24, 2011 *OBR wishes happy holidays *Paradox Elections *Last Republic wishes happy holidays and happy new year *Apparatus wishes happy holidays December 23, 2011 *Mongols white peace FOK/GO *FARK wishes everyone Happy Holidays December 22, 2011 *GDA & MCXA surrender to alliances *LSF/MCXA make peace December 21, 2011 *OBR HB LoA *Anson resigns as Regent of TGECN, new updates *NsO SOS MDAP(?) December 20, 2011 *WoA surrenders to GOD December 19, 2011 *GPF Changes *TGECN Newspaper December 17, 2011 *MK announces PoW Camp for MHA December 16, 2011 *TOP New Forums *NEW DoW NADC December 15, 2011 *Undead Revolution DoW Hooligans *WoA DoW Superfriends *MK DoW MHA *Alchemy DoW MHA December 14, 2011 *GPF new forums *Neb-X DoW GOD *VE DoW Neb-X *DiCE DoW FARK December 13, 2011 *KofN DoE's *Kaskus protects Raven Industries *Random noob defames VE some more *TFD is still around *Non Grata and TLR DoW Apparatus December 12, 2011 *BN/NEAT/SC outline individual surrender terms *Hooligans recognize war with BioHazard *BioHazard DoW Hooligans *RoK protects \m/, PoZ, Combine AA's *Aloha recognizes war with TOP *FOK DoW TSA *FOK DoW Mongols *First Tactical Corp. DoW R&R *Some shmuck defames VE *BN/NEAT/SC outline individual surrender terms (again) *Biohazard DoE *ODN DoW KofN *Umbrella DoW KofN *PPO DoW Hooligans December 11, 2011 *AOD DoW FAN *Last Remnants forums are down *Some random nation is leaving CSN because CSNs OPSEC sucks (according to him) and he doesn't trust them, but wants to continue fighting DT et al - Good luck with that... *FEAR DoW ODN *TFD DoW's ITAO, MHA, and KofN *Apparatus DoW GATO *T5E DoW GDA *R&R welcomes TSA to the war *TGECN DoW RIA December 10, 2011 *NPL Surrenders to Neb-x *Valhalla Election Results *FAIL Surrenders to TOP *TGECN New Gov *State of Nirvana DoW Sparta *KDF DoW Sparta *DT, RoK, Legacy DoW CSN *NAC DoW NADC *KofN DoW TPE *TPF DoW Sparta *UE DoW Sparta *SNAFU DoW RIA December 9, 2011 *TSA, FCC Treaty change *Mjolnir offers individual surrender terms *Olympus has some shoutouts *Surrender terms FOR MHA Nations *Mongols DoW Guru Order *NPO DoW Sparta *TOP DoW Sparta *OMFG DoW Sparta (I came) *Gramlins DoW Sparta *Argent DoW Sparta *Sparta go poof? *MCXA DoW DB4D *Umbrella DoW MCXA *Invicta DoW Sparta *LSF DoW MXCA December 8, 2011 *GLOF is 4 *CSN, The Templar Knights and Coalition of Royal Allied Powers, DoomHouse (and Alchemy) surrender to Umbrella, Mushroom Kingdom, GOONS *INT DoW MCXA December 7, 2011 *The Combined Forces of Blood For Friends DoW the combined forces of Sentinel *FAN will be around for a while *R&R DoW Asgaard, LoSS *Some random dude DoW's us all *SC, NEAT DoW GOD *College of Winterhold DoE *Alchemy DoW Doomhouse *MCXA DoW NEW *GATO DoW MHA *Hooligans DoW MHA *ODN DoW MHA *Prolific Empire DoW MHA *Dogpile MHA? I like. *Europa DoW MCXA *Paragon DoW GDA *DB4D, WFF DoW MCXA *Dogpile MCXA? Cool. December 6, 2011 *Guru Order DoW Olympus *Sparta DoW BAPS and Olympus *NSO have new forums *KoH DoW WAPA *Asgaard DoW GOD *Colossus DoW KoH *GDA DoW FEAR *NEW DoW GDA December 5, 2011 *Ordo Paradoxia DoW NpO *Last Remnants DoW FARK *Non Grata DoW FARK *Olympus DoW FARK *TIO DoW FARK *NoR & TOP DoW FARK *BAPS hits 3mill NS *Rebel Virginia leaks some SuperFriends screenshots *FEAR recognizes they're at war with UPN (naww... really?) *GOD DoW Valhalla *NEW is DoWing USN, tLR, Menotah and UPN *Paragon & URON DoW tLR *CoJ Confederatio Aesir sign unknown level military treaty December 4, 2011 *MHA DoW IRON *UPN DoW FEAR *TPF UE MDoAP *Chuck Normis is the Almighty Lord Buddha of the Church of CRAP. The Mafia has merged into CRAP and CRAP will be protecting The Mafia AA indefinitely *TPC TPF ODAP *TPF DoW FAN *NoR and LoSS DoW RIA *NATO DoW FAN December 3, 2011 *FAIL announces their surrender terms for NpO *GATO 8mill NS, Secret Treaty, and new gov, oh my! *FEAR announcements and DoW against TORN *FARK and FAN DoW NPO (Yes, Pacifica, not Polaris) *Valhalla DoW NpO and UPN, SNAFU DoW UPN *USN DoW's FEAR *Appatarus MHA ODAP *NpO Surrenders to all of those against them (I think) *Alliance of the Year 2011 Nominations *New/Reformed Alliance of the Year 2011 Nominations *RIA DoW Valhalla *Last Republic DoW FEAR *Paragon DoW USN *ARES DoW TSO *Europa & Wolfpack DoW USN and Menotah *TOP DoW ARES *Neb-X DoW RIA December 2, 2011 *GOD appreciation and honorary members announcement *Updated RIA Gov December 1, 2011 *RIA USN ODP *IRON TOP TSO individual surrender terms for NpO *OBR/Apparatus LoA *Menotah DoW TORN November November 30, 2011 *TORN DoW against UPN *Wolfpack moves to White sphere *TSO DoW's against NpO *Farkistan election results *Updated gov from GPA November 29, 2011 *AiD turns 5 *GLoF, Colossus, and WAPA DoW STA *GPA Declaration of Wont *2011 R&R Member Awards November 28, 2011 *Invicta protects SOS Brigade *East India Company DoW's Avalanche *Argent passes the 4mill NS mark November 27, 2011 *STA rides to war against IRON in support of NpO *UPN rides to war against IRON *CCC DoW's IRON *Avalanche DoW's IRON *Kaskus NG Peace November 26, 2011 *TORN pledge to support IRON against NpO when it comes to it *Unknown Smurf confirmed he just wanted attention with this one. Move along. *PF (OMFG, BN, Gramlins, Argent) support TOP... and IRON *Damsky trying to get some attention by announcing that FARCE (really, what is that?) will DoW anyone who hits NpO *Rebel Virginia carving out his own bit of attention with the FAIL (is that even an alliance?) announcement of support for TOP and IRON *GPF Official DoE *East India Company (VOC) Declaration of Support for TOP/IRON *ARES RIA MDoAP (I think) *NoR TOP ODAP *OBR Sparta LoA November 25, 2011 *INT cancels RIA *Menotah The Last Republic ODAP *NAC SNAFU ODAP *OMFG TIO ODAP *BAPS TPF MDoAP *TOP loses their tech race to MK *IRON DoW's NpO *TOP DoW's NpO *Valhalla, Olympus, and NPO pledge to support IRON against NpO when it comes to it November 24, 2011 *DB4D protecting "GND" (Growth&Development Nations) *Colossus Symphony ODP *OMFG AESIR upgrade to MDoAP *OMFG IRON MDoAP November 23, 2011 *STA passes 3 mill *Ronin Disbands *Asgaard Basketball Ninjas MDoAP *Dark Empire DoE November 22, 2011 *FAIL DoE and DoW on NpO (Rebel Virginia) November 21, 2011 *ARES announces they passed 1mill milestone again) *Some noob asking for aid *CoJ holds Thanksgiving *Invicta Last Republic ODAP *RIA NpO MDoAP *RoK extends dual citizenship to ROCK November 20, 2011 *Nothing that I saw November 19, 2011 *VODKA returns as Bob's ruling entity *NATO TFD (Civil) War *NADC says don't touch the NATO TFD conflict *Hooligans turned 1 November 18, 2011 *Nothing that I saw November 17, 2011 *Nice Boat Alliance DoE's *CRAP CSN MDoAP November 16, 2011 *Nothing that I saw November 15, 2011 *Mushroom Kingdom gov changes *CoJ and OcUK to have entered into an ODOAP November 14, 2011 *R&R turns 5, celebrating with 5 weeks of *fun* *NPO hits 10 mill NS again, just 5 months after getting pounded November 13, 2011 *Sasori Initiative celebrates three years of existence and their Empress *GPF is under RoK's protection from now on November 12, 2011 *TPC kicks out a member November 11, 2011 *Union of Great Britain DoE *Ragnarok's KaitlinK resigns as leader, Rampage becomes new Emperor November 10, 2011 *Aurora Borealis - Colossus MDP *NG MK MDoAP *Deinos achieves some milestones November 9, 2011 *Kaskus defines their admittance process *Legion cleans out some embassies *Europa held elections and announce new gov November 8, 2011 *NG announces that they won't let anyone else join Kaskus in fighting them November 7, 2011 *Non Grata recognize a state of war with Kaskus *Kaskus declare war on Non Grata *FOK election results November 6, 2011 *NEW INT MDoAP *Tetris/NSO surrenders to Legion *Rubber Ducky Division disbands *NADC announces protection of RDD AA *Aurora Borealis announces protection of RDD AA November 5, 2011 *Templar Knights new gov *The German Empire announces their raiding policy of raid us and die and says the expect the same treatment if roles were reversed *TIO NADC ODAP November 4, 2011 *NATO held elections *Grämlins restart Hive, which is their member's applicant pool AA *MK and VE say Legion and NSO must figure out peace in 72 hours, or they get involved *State of Nirvana joins Kitty Knights *FAR turns 2, disbands, folding into Avalanche November 3, 2011 *RoK cleans out embassies *NAC/DB4D ODP *Pacifica Newspaper *RoK Embassy Cleansing November 2, 2011 *Deinos posted updates *ODN Elections November 1, 2011 *Olympus had elections *ODN new gov *GDA re-elected Sippy juice *GATO elections *MCXA badges *Fark Elections *NsO late anniversary October October 31, 2011 *IAA go poof October 30, 2011 *NG Triumvir change *STA OBR LoA treaty signed *DT anniversary + 3mill celebration *Solitude DoE October 30, 2011 *Menotah/Kaskus MDoAP *AoD cancels NsO October 29, 2011 *TKTB merges into NpO October 28, 2011 *Legion does white peace with BTA, NsO, IAA *NG ends SOS thingy *CSN anniversary October 26, 2011 *CCC/Terran ODP October 24, 2011 *JLA merges into LOSS October 23, 2011 *TLR apologizes for Maroon comments *NG SOS individual terms *Colossus still exists *Sal Paradise wastes your time with another post October 22, 2011 *Mortal Wombat DoE *NoR is over 7mill *Justitia does some electing October 21, 2011 *Colossus-DT MDoAP *TSA - Terran Empire ODP October 20, 2011 *MHA KofN MDoAP *CSN new gov October 19, 2011 *RnR cancels IRON *House Baratheon/Apparatus MDoAP October 18, 2011 *Valhalla gets new Regent *CCC PIAT with PPO *GOD NPL ODAP *EgoFreaky steps down as leader of R&R, Demonspawn new President October 17, 2011 *ARES NPL PIAT *Legacy Elections *Asgaard FEAR ODAP October 16, 2011 *NG DoW's SOS *Jamahiriya merging into Regnum Invictorum *CRAP TYR MDoAP *TIO blows their own horn *I'm not exactly sure.. MrDamsky says: Declaration of a Coup D'état of the "Libertarian" Socialist Federation by the Federation of Armed Resistance for Capitalist Enterprises October 15, 2011 *GATO NPO PIAT *TPC new forums *Banter from new alliance, Solitude October 14, 2011 *Happy Birthday Last Republic (dunno if its TLR or tLR.. so whatever) October 13, 2011 *NpO supports Legion? I think? *RIA milestones *NAC Asgaard MDoAP October 12, 2011 *OBR/Terran LoA *TOP Elections *Europa gets new MoD *DiCE TLR MDoAP October 11, 2011 *GATO Reminiscing *GDA turns 5 October 10, 2011 *JLA is 100 days and got rid of irule777 *Kaskus DoE *NEW DB4D MDoAP October 8, 2011 *Ace of Aces posts new Treaty web *Argent new gov *DoW by CNStaff -- yes, that's by CNStaff.. They grew some balls (sort of) October 7, 2011 *CCC new gov including new Exodus as Chancellor *porksaber random (troll?) post about peace? *44 Angels Blink DoE *House Baratheon holds a jousting tourney *Kitten/Cat oriented bloc by The Resistance, The Peoples Community and The Apparatus October 6, 2011 *Starfleet folds into GATO *Kingdom of Hyrule is still around, folks *TPC had some elections *Ordo Paradoxia DoWs Legion *TLR and GATO says don't touch IAA *BTA DoWs Legion *IAA DoWs Legion *Olympus Last Remnants ODAP October 5, 2011 *NEAT/Terran PIAT *NsO attacks Legion on request of Tetris October 4, 2011 *NsO, Europa, convoluted raid issue? by Mogar *BTA NsO PIAT *PPO NPL PIAT *NSO DoWs Legion October 3, 2011 *New Guy disbands *Tetris Game Developer explains why they're at war with Legion *Legion DoWs Tetris for spying (allegedly) *Paragon clears out embassies *NATO does elections October 2, 2011 *NG gets UPN to pay $6mill in reps to their Protectorate - it was either that or a longer winter *Sarmatian Empire talks about reps and what Legacy is doing to fix their past mistakes October 1, 2011 *NPL new gov *RIA new gov, and some ribbons The Communiqué Weekly August 22-30, 2011 *A quantitative look at individual strengths of alliances *Quantitative analysis of war readiness (without warchest data) *MrMuz quits after 621 days *Britishdude quits as well *LONG LIVE FEAR, DOWN WITH THE UPN *TECH SCAMMERS ALERT *Legacy/Nordreich MDP *SOS brigade and Invicta do an MDoAP with Nyans *GATO/INT treaty upgrade *Amazon Nation merges with Protectorates and becomes Apparatus *NpO does internal work and cancels with the Imperial Order *Tetris breaks NAAC protectorate *IRON/FEAR cancel a ToA *Methrage declares MAD is at war with Non Grata *Non Grata addresses a Milestone, New Gov, and a Methrage Incident *Pax Corvus turns One *NEW Milestone, Election, Rogue policy, and support for future alliances *Nordreich reaches 6 million NS *General report on the welfare of the NPO *New THE INTERNATIONAL Flag *ARES is not dead. Figure out why! The Communiqué Daily August 21, 2011 *None August 20, 2011 *Someone wants you to do CN history into a video! GO! *Bros is starting up the CN radio! August 19, 2011 *Two micro alliances (mine included) make a minor merger (MERC and the Resistance) *A new female player told us she exists! August 18, 2011 *IAA hits their protectorate while they switch AAs and then resume protecting (LotR) *Rayvon declares himself as Emperor of NSO *Knights of Ni! get rid of a few (49) embassies August 17, 2011 *Corinan announces himself the acting Emperor of the New Sith Order *FEAR calls out the United Purple Nations Category:Cyber Nations Category:Cyber Nations